My Heart's Path For Home World Bleach
by kydedrakes
Summary: After everything that has happened, I'm heading home, but things don't always work out they way you want. This is after all the Kingdom Hearts stuff. So you might not understand some things, because I haven't writen all of it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. I do not own any of the characters. I do own Kyde Drakes.

* * *

Chapter 1: Settled, But Not Home

It's been a while since my last journey with Sora and the gang, including Tai. I've been exploring new worlds for the King in hopes of finding my own world. I've found quite a few new worlds, but not my Earth. Come to find out there are many 'Earths' and someday I hope to find mine.

The world I am on now is called Earth, but I changed the name to Bleach in my data base. It just fit somehow. In this world there are normal people and he spiritually gifted people. Not like religion, but like seeing ghosts and such. I had landed in the perfect place to learn about this World. I came to be in a town called Karakura Town.

I've made myself comfortable here and I am quite well known. That and apparently my powers are considered spiritual in this world. It took a while, but I got used to it and learned new things. I am now a Shinigami and I've been adopted by a Captain.

A Shinigami is a spiritual being that goes around fighting Hollows, evil spirits. They are recruited from the residents and nobility in Soul Society; it's like heaven to this world. A normal human can't see them and so those that can are considered spiritually gifted. Shinigami use their Zanpakutō to slay Hollows and send lost spirits to Soul Society. They also use magic, which they call kidō against these Hollows.

There are 13 different squads for Shinigami's in Soul Society, and they all have different talents. The first division's Captain is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. His Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, is the oldest and most powerful fire-based Zanpakutō. When it's released the area around Yamamoto is consumed by flames and everything is disintegrated. His lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe has a Zanpakutō named Gonryōmaru. I don't know what his does yet.

The second division is lead by Captain Soifon, commander of the Special Forces and Executive Militia, with her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda. I don't know much about these two, but Marechiyo's Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi, transforms into an oversized mace and chain.

Third division was once lead by Captain Gin Ichimaru. All I know is that he betrayed Soul Society and left. That's all they would tell me. His lieutenantIzuru Kira was born in a family of lesser nobility. His Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, doubles the weight of whatever it strikes. It affects both inanimate objects and living things. With every hit the weight doubles and soon his opponents can't lift their own weapon or themselves. The effect wears off after his weapon returns to its normal state.

Forth division is lead by Captain Retsu Unohana. This division is basically the medical and supply relief division. Retsu is a kind and caring woman and her Zanpakutō, Minazuki, transforms into a giant, flying, one-eyed manta-ray. It can carry at lease a dozen men and can swallow even more and transport them in its stomach, healing their injuries at the same time. I think it's gross. Her lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu and her Zanpakutō, Itegumo, has a guard shaped like a snowflake and has two smaller blades protruding from its hilt. I've never seen her use it in combat.

Fifth division was once lead by Sōsuke Aizen, the traitor to Soul Society. His name is hardly ever used unless in a serious matter. I don't know much more about him except his Zanpakutō was some type of hypnosis power. The lieutenant Momo Hinamori greatly admires her former Captain and refuses to believe that he intentionally betrayed Soul Society. Her Zanpakutō, Tobiume, transforms and produces several jitte-like prongs along the blade, but her best skill is in Kidō.

Sixth division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has a Zanpakutō calledSenbonzakura, blade scatters into thousands of tiny blades that look like pink cherry blossom petals that are controlled by Byakuya. His lieutenant Renji Abarai is a good friend of mine. His Zanpakutō,Zabimaru, transformers into a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. The segments are connected by an incredibly stretchable band so Renji can use it as a deadly whip.

Seventh division is lead by Captain Sajin Komamura. He is extremely large and I am told that he is an anthropomorphic canine! His Zanpakutō, Tenken, creates various body parts of a giant to copy whatever that original body part does. Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba always wears black sunglasses and reminds me of a gangster. I don't know his Zanpakutō's abilities.

Eighth division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku is a laid back flamboyant man. He wears a straw hand and a pink flowered coat thing over his uniform. In his spare time he is often found drinking sake (liquor) and napping, or chasing women. He mostly chases his lieutenant 'Nano-chan'. His Zanpakutō,Katen Kyōkotsu, is unique because it's two completely separate swords. Lieutenant Nanao Ise is the vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association. She mostly uses kidō, but hardly carries her Zanpakutō. Some say that she keeps it up her sleeve.

Ninth division was once lead by Captain Kaname Tōsen. He was blind and also a traitor with the other two Captains, Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. His lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi is still a mystery to me. He looks more like a punk then anything, but he is very responsible.

Tenth division is lead by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya who looks like he's in grade school to me. He's shorter than me and comes up to my shoulder. He has white spiked hair and is very serious. His Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Its power is ice-type, and when fully released it turns into an ice dragon. He is one of my favorite Captains and his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is a wonderful woman. She also has the biggest boobs I've ever seen! I want to tell her about the 'bra' invention, but I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides her breasts she loves to have fun, drink, shop, and other interesting things. Her Zanpakutō, Haineko, dissolves into ash which she can control.

Eleventh division loves to fight and is a violent squad. They consider forth division weak, but they fear Captain Retsu Unohana nonetheless. This division is lead by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, he is the biggest Captain and the most ruthless. I don't know the name of his Zanpakutō, and he doesn't know either. Although his Zanpakutō is in a permanently released state, with the hilt of a shinai and a long, beaten-up, dented blade. It is unique in the fact that it is released despite Kenpachi not knowing its name, purely due to his inability to restrain his massive spiritual power. However its power is inaccessible to Kenpachi due to him not knowing his sword's name. His lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi is small and has pink hair. She's cheerful, carefree, and energetic. She is often on Kenpachi's shoulder because she is so small. Both of them have no since of direction. She also likes to give people nicknames. She's now calling me K-K or even Kydy-chan, but because she's so small and cute I don't mind. Yachiru is also the president of the Shinigami Women's Association. Despite her appearance she is very strong and can even lift Kenpachi and carry him. She can also emit large amounts of power when angry. Her Zanpakutō's name I don't know, but I do know that she carries it around with a loose cord, rather than a sash, and her cross guard is a flower. The third seat Ikkaku Madarame and fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa are good friends of mine also.

Twelfth division was once lead by Kisuke Urahara, an also good friend of mine, but is now lead by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō, transforms into a deformed trident, and I really don't like him. He scares the crap out of me, not because he's strong, but because he's frikin ugly! His lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi is his artificial daughter that he created, another reason why I don't like him. I don't know anything about her Zanpakutō.

Finally the thirteenth division is lead by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, my adopted father. His Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari, transforms into two thin swords resembling fishing javelins with a reversed jitte-like prong on the back of each blade. The swords are connected by a cord, which is lined with several small charms. He is the only other one that has a Zanpakutō with two blades. Even though he's my adopted father that doesn't mean I have his last name, although it's way cool! He adopted me for a few reasons, but he would only tell me two. He's a sickly person and sometimes coughs up blood, so I had told him of my life on my home world. He says it was because of how much I missed my mother and because we understood how each other felt that he adopted me.

It also seems that I have the powers of a Shinigami, Quincy, Bountō, and Hollow. All of the four powers of this world. My father trained me as a Shinigami. A friend named Uryū, the last surviving Quincy, helped me to train as a Quincy. I taught myself the Bountō and learned to control my Doll. The Hollow though, is a lot like the Darkness inside me. I can control it yes, but it's something I hide. Only my father knows, and promised to keep it secret.

There is another person with a Hollow side. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he has incredible power and strength, but he doesn't know how to control it or use it. His Hollow side tries to take control of him from time to time. Just like my other side… Those that know about his other side call it Ogihci, Ichigo spelled backwards.

Soul society is like heaven in this world, and it's a nice change; being in the Light of Heaven and not the Darkness of Hell. I've been in the Soul Society for a few days now training with Rukia, a friend of mine, and talking to the first Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. He runs Soul Society and wants me to become the Captain for the new fourteenth squad. I had to tell him no. My journey isn't over, and maybe when it is I won't come back. He told me there would always be a spot open.

Rukia and I had just finished for the day and I was satisfied with her progress. Now I would head back to the real world as she finished some duties here. She was under squad 13, and so my father understands her taking time to train with me. We said our good-bye's and she ran off to finish her daily work.

Because I'm not from this world the laws therefore don't pertain to me. To get to the real world usually you would have to go through a portal with a 'Hell Butterfly'. I could use a portal of my own like I used to do before when I was in the Darkness. I also didn't have to have my soul exit my body to become a Shinigami like everyone else, that's lucky for me. I don't know what could happen with something like that. I could make my body into a 'spirit form' like a Shinigami. I'm not sure how things work in that aspect and I don't quite understand the laws of the world in some factors.

I opened a portal and appeared in the real world in a normal human form, that was visible to every human, and headed to Ichigo's house. His father was letting me stay there and didn't ask questions. That I was grateful for, because I didn't like telling everyone I was a different planet. Although I have told my friends on this world, but that's all I told.

I now stood in front of Ichigo's home. It smelled of stew, and the scent was refreshing. Yuzu, Ichigo's youngest sister, must be cooking. Since their mother died she's been taking over at such a young age. The other sister, Karin, didn't do much. She was sporty and to herself. The father's crazy, as in stupid, and runs the clinic. Their house is part of a clinic that's the family business.

I stepped in the door and took off my shoes. Quietly shutting the door I tried not to drive attention to myself.

"Kyde-chan!" came a yell.

My plan failed. I sidestepped and just missed Isshin's, the father, incoming attack. He slammed into the door wit a loud smack. "Hey, Isshin." Was all I said.

"Yo, Kyde." Karin yelled from the living room.

"Hey, Karin." I replied walking into the room, and leaving Isshin to pick himself up.

"Yuzu said dinner should be ready soon."

"Alright. I'll be upstairs. Is Ichigo home?"

Karin was watching TV, but shook her head. "Not yet."

"Kay." I said making my way up the stairs. My room was the first one on the right and Ichigo's was the first one on the left. I opened the door to my room and shut it behind me.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. When I was almost to the house I felt some Hollow's appearing in town, along with their eerie scream. I didn't feel like fighting, and besides, Renji and Ichigo could handle it.

Renji Abari's a Shinigami and Vice-Captain to Rukia's older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, as I explained before. Renji had an uncany resembolence to Axel. He had fire red hair that he always had in a spiked ponytail, and an interesting design tattoed as his eyebrows. He reminded me so much of Axel that the first time I saw him I almost cried. I knew about Axel's other half, but wasn't sure exactly who it was, and I never expected to meet him. Since Renji's dead it makes perfact sence. Sora was the only one to 'survive' becoming a Heartless, that I knew of. Axel was Renji's Nobody, and that I understood, but that means he either encountered a Heartless at one point in time, or a Hollow with the same basic powers as a Heartless.

As for Ichigo, he has unnatural orange hair. He's thin, tall, strong, and very much like a teenager. He never smiles, never laughs, and takes things seriously. I heard that he's been like that since his Mother died. I don't know the story behind his Mother, but oh... how I missed my own Mother.

My KeyBlade's an interesting weapon in this world also, because in this world Shinigami's use swords like those of Katanas and such. Though no one asked about it I could tell they were interested. My KeyBlade 'Forgotten Memories', or Gazutō, can fight Hollows and Heartless. Luckly I haven't seen any Heartless on this world, and that's something I'm greatful for.

I started to feel the Hollows dissipate, and it made me wonder why there were so many, but my thoughts were interupted.

"Kyde?" a voice came from my door.

"Ya?" I asked.

Yuzu opened the door, "Dinner's ready."

I sat up and smiled. "Thank you, Yuzu."

Yuzu nodded and I followed her down stairs and into the kitchen. Dinner was indeed beef stew and Ichigo still wasn't home.

* * *

Sorry for that down time. I had to edit it and some other stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. I do not own any of the characters. I do own Kyde Drakes.

Chapter 2: Arrival

It was now nine pm and the front door burst open. I nearly jumped off my bed when I heard it, but instead of ignoring it I got my butt up and went downstairs to see what was wrong.

"What did you do to him, Ichigo?" I heard Karin demand.

"Nothing! I found him like this!" Ichigo replied.

"Quit arguing and get him in on a bed!" Isshin yelled, actually serious about something.

I finally got down the stairs and found Yuzu carrying towels. "Yuzu!" I said to get her attention.

She stopped and turned, "Kyde-chan! Ichigo found a girl and two boys, and one boy is really hurt! "

"I'll take these. Go get the rest." I said taking the towels from the small girl. She just ran off as I headed for the clinic rooms. I passed the waiting the room and straight into the first room.

"Kyde! Get over here and help! Karin, go help your brother." Isshin demanded. Karin ran past me and out the door. I put the towels in their place. "Kyde, bring the scissors. We need to remove his shirt."

"Alright." I got into one of the drawers and handed Isshin a pair of scissors over his shoulder. Next I washed my hands and got ready. I ran to the other side of the bed and stopped. My Heart did a belly-flop on cement and I couldn't move.

"Come on, Kyde!" Isshin scowled.

Slapping myself on the inside I started to remove his belted gloves, _'How did this happen?... Sora.'_

Now that Isshin had his 'shirt' off we could see the extent of the damage. He had a deep wound just above his intestines, deep scratches to his chest, a bash to his head, and tons of other cuts, scrapes, and burses. The presence of Hollows totally covered him.

'_What did they do to him? Did he try to fight a Hollow? Is that how Ichigo found him?'_ Questions engulfed my mind and I didn't know the answers, but if we didn't hurry he would surely die.

After a while of being with the Kurusaki's I learned some clinical things. True I knew how to basically wrap a wound. I did wrap up and treat Tai back when Castle Oblivion happened. I did rather well, and she's alive. Now Isshin taught me a bunch of other things like stitching, proper bracing, pressure points, and so on. I never really 'practiced' on anyone, but for Sora I had to do my very best. For Tai I had used my powers to help her heal, but I couldn't do that in front of Isshin. Even if it would be easier, faster, and more effective.

Time past. Yuzu and Karin came in and out with supplies and updates on Ichigo. Apparently he got hit on the left shoulder. Just a small one, but he had to have Karin help wrap it. Then they both wrapped up the other two. My best guess was that the two were Riku and Kairi or Donald and Goofy… but considering the fact that no one said 'we have two injured, and freaky, talking animals here' it had to be Riku and Kairi. Besides if it wasn't them it would have been Tai and Axel. I haven't seen them since those two, and Demyx, left. I didn't imagine that they'd be here, or that I'd be seeing them for a while.

Sora was stitched up and stable for now. He probably would wake up for a few more days if I didn't use my powers to heal him. Luckily I was the one assigned to look after the trio for the night. Ichigo had to go to school, along with his sisters, and Isshin would be running the front desk for the clinic. I would have to skip Rukia's training and my other 'duties' in Soul Society, but I didn't care much at all. This way I could heal Sora, and he'd wake up tomorrow.

Isshin had finally left after cleaning up. I started to remove my gloves and other things that Isshin demanded me to wear near the beginning. After that I finished putting things away. Sora was covered in a fresh clinic bed with an IV in his arm. I removed the hair tie that Karin helped me with and a knock came to the door.

I turned my head to see who it was, "Yo, can his friends come in?" Ichigo asked cracking the door open. His orange hair was a little wet, he probably took a shower before getting bandaged up. I nodded and braced myself for at least a slap in the face, just incase it was Tai. To very little relief, Riku and Kairi stood behind Ichigo as he opened the door.

Riku looked right to Sora, not seeing me, and walked right to his bedside. Riku mustn't have recognized my presence… a lot had changed after all. Where Kairi looked at me with red tearful eyes. She didn't say anything, I don't think her lips would have let her anyways. She walked up to me, stared me in the face.

I wrapped my arms around her to assure her it was me. She started to sob and hugged me back. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked between sobs.

I nodded, "He'll be fine, and Ill be watching and taking care of him. I'll use my powers the help him heal, so don't worry…"

"Kyde?!" Ichigo burst, he was probably shocked about me speaking so freely about my gifts to this girl.

"It's ok, Ichigo." I said as Riku immediately spun around. "I know them, and they know me."

Kairi let go of me and stepped back. She sniffled and removed a piece of hot red hair from her face, then nodded. She walked towards Sora, and Riku just stood there… looking at me. Past his long silver bangs his eyes saw me. He was probably wondering how he didn't notice me before, and Kairi did.

"You know them?" Ichigo asked now standing next to me.

I turned and looked up at him, "Remember when I told you about my previous journey?"

"You never said names." He said.

"The boy was Sora. The girl on the island was Kairi. The one…" I paused, Ichigo wouldn't understand Riku's full story, and I've never told him. "The other is Riku."

"What about the other girl?"

"She's not here." I said, "Ichigo?"

"Ya?" he asked.

I forced my fist into his gut and sent him flying across the room. "How the Hell did you manage to get a hit against a small Hollow?! How did you let someone get hurt so badly?" I yelled.

Kairi was covering her mouth and Riku looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

Ichigo stood again, "it's not my fault! He wouldn't stop getting in the middle of things, and it was more than just 'one small Hollow'!"

"It's two basic steps that you failed." I put up one finger, "One, find the Hollow's quickly and slay it." I raised another finger. "Two, do it without getting anyone else hurt."

"I was by myself!"

"Renji wasn't with you?"

"He was 'busy'." He replied with a tone.

"I'll have to kill that red-headed-baboon later." I said through my teeth. "What rooms are they staying in?"

"What?"

"Riku and Kairi. Their rooms?"

"Um…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Isshin didn't give them a room?"

"No."

"Something you and your father have in common…" I sighed. "They can sleep in my room."

"Your room?"

"Just go tell Isshin."

Ichigo just looked at me for a moment. "You sure?"

"If you can keep a girl in your closet I can keep them in my room!" I scowled.

Ichigo made an upset face, like the one he always had on, shrugged and left.

The silence that was left was enough to make a grown man of war break. What was I to say? What was there _to _say? Sorry I left? Sorry I abandoned you? Sorry I wanted to go home?

"Kyde?" Kairi's voice finally broke the silence.

I turned to look at her, she held Sora's hand in hers. Only now did I notice the bandages both she and Riku had, and all the minor cuts and burses.

I sighed heavily, "Com'on. I'll show you my room." She hesitantly looked at Sora, "Then you can come back and see him." Now, reluctantly, she let go of Sora's hand and wiped her eyes.

After getting them situated in my room with two guest beds, some pillows and blankets, I tried my best to explain myself. I told them why I left, and what I was doing. I also explained this world, and that it was not my home. I explained that Hollow's were not Heartless and everything else I could think of. Also that this Renji person they've heard about was not Axel. I wasn't about to tell them that they were just like Sora and Roxas, that Renji was Axel's Nobody.

Before I had the chance to ask if they were hungry, or what their story was Kairi was fast asleep, and Riku and I were left awake.

"The King said that there were new worlds." Riku started, "He wanted us to check some out for him. He never said anything about you."

'_I had asked him not to.'_ I thought.

"He gave us a list that had worlds with potential Heartless problems and sent us on our way. This is the first world we saw on the list as 'Bleach' so we choose this one, but when we landed we found these huge monsters or Hollow's attacking this Ichigo. Sora, of course, jumped in to help, but his KeyBlade didn't work. It went straight through the Hollow. Then things went from bad to worse."

"Sora got hurt."

Riku nodded, "Ichigo finished off the Hollows and brought us here."

"Sora's going to be fine." I said seeing Riku's expression change.

"What about you?"

I swallowed hard, "I'm fine." I stood up from my own bed and started towards the door.

Riku grabbed my wrist.

I looked down at him as he sat on his bed.

"Don't like to me. After that girl, Tai, and the two Organization members left you weren't the same. You hardly talked, and then you just left. I know you liked that one-"

I jerked my arm away, "That _'one' _was Axe. I loved him, and I did what I had to. Tai and Axel belong together, and I wasn't going to stop that. I still love him and Tai is still my best friend. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a severally injured friend to help." I said leaving the room and quietly closed the door behind me for Kairi's sake. I hoped that my outburst hadn't waked her.

I made my way back to Sora's room and shut the door. Yuzu and Karin were asleep, Isshin could be heard snoring from his room… on the other side of the building… and I didn't have to worry about Ichigo. Sora was still sleeping and the room had one light on close to the door.

Quietly I pulled up a chair to Sora's bedside and got myself ready. I put my hands just above Sora's hips and called upon the power inside myself. Slowly my hands gave off a soft purple glow and soon Sora's body gave off the same glow. My energy was slowly surging through his weak body. Healing wounds, regenerating blood cells, and such. Sora had lost a lot of blood but no one knew his blood type, and Isshin hadn't tested it, which made me wonder if he was just stupid or something else. I would heal as much as I could until morning, and that should be enough for Sora to become conscious on his own sometime tomorrow. True it took me days to heal Tai, but here body was literally broken compared to Sora.

Hours past and the clock on the table read two am. I was tired because I was usually asleep at this time in the morning. Plus everything that happened tonight was stressful. The trio showing up, Sora being so badly injured, and all the memories it brought up. Trying my hardest to ignore them I continued my work, but… how can you ignore a damaged Heart?

It was now almost seven am. Isshin and everyone would be up soon. Yuzu would be making breakfast, Karin would be going on her morning run, and Ichigo would sleep until breakfast was ready. Isshin would be in soon to check on Sora, so I had to quit. Sora was still asleep, but much better after almost eight straight hours of healing. Those eight hours took its toll on me as I slinked out of the room and towards my own. I slid through my door, noticed Riku and Kairi asleep and slithered into my bed, and I was dead to the world in no time.

No one woke me up for breakfast; at least if they did I rolled over and fell back asleep without remembering a thing. It was sometime around two-thirty in the afternoon and I was alone. The two extra beds were made, the door shut, the curtains closed, and everything was quiet… until…

"Kyde-san!" an obnoxious voice popped up. Kon flattened out on the bed and popped back up like a daisy. He scooted over slowly; he was trying to see up my shirt.

I wrapped my fingers around his stuffed neck and sat up, "What do you want, Kon?"

"Kyde… san." He tried to speak, "Hollows…"

I lessened my grip, "What?"

"There haven't been any Hollows all day."

"You snuck in here to tell me that? So what? There are always days like this."

"But, Ichigo didn't take me to school, you've been asleep all day, and your communicator's been beeping like a broken car alarm." He finally wiggled loose.

I thought for a moment. Ichigo didn't leave Kon home unless there was a good reason. "He was probably worried about me and left you to watch me… which isn't any good. Anyways I was sleeping because I was up late, and as for my phone… I didn't hear it go off." I said looking on my small bedside table where my clock sat along with a lamp and my phone. "How many times did it go off?" I asked.

"Around six times." Kon said flopping over onto his hind end making a soft sound between him and the covers.

Kon was a stuffed animal that looked somewhat like a lion. Actually he's a Modified Soul. Modified Souls are artificial souls designed to enhance normal human abilities thus making them capable enough to battle Hollows. In other words one could have the ability to run much faster than any normal human. This is what Kon can do when he is placed into a human body. Modsouls, short for Modified Souls, look like small balls of candy that were to be placed in dead bodies, but when placed in a live body like Ichigo's the spirit is exited out and the new one takes over. These Modsouls were made because there are far more Hollows than Soul Reapers and they were an attempt to even the gap, but they were exterminated after Soul Society decided it was unethical. They said that since they were intended to be used on dead human bodies and use those bodies as weapons that it should be stopped. So they were all destroyed, but Kon was accidentally placed in a batch of regular artificial souls. Rukia had bought him by accident from Kisuke Urahara, another friend of mine, and the decided to keep him alive instead of killing him. Kon used to be used to help Ichigo exit his body, but after my father gave him a Shinigami Badge that could remove a soul from a body Kon wasn't 'needed'. Yet he was still here… annoying and perverted.

Picking up my small cell phone, or communicator as Soul Society calls it, I turned and put my feet on the ground. It was basically a cell phone, but because it was mostly used for Soul Society reasons they call it a communicator. It was small, thin, long, and an aqua color. There was also a panda bear charm I got from the town fair a year ago dangling from the bottom.

I missed six calls and five text messages. Three calls were from my father, two were from Rukia, and one from Renji. As for the texts one was from Orihime, two from Ichigo, one from Rukia, and the last from Uryǔ. All were understandable. My father wanted to know why I wasn't answering my communicator for one and why I didn't show up in the Soul Society. Rukia wanted to know where I was also and what was going on, and Renji probably just wanted to talk. I never know with him, but he still needed a beating for last night. Orihime was concerned in her text, asking if I was ok. Ichigo wanted to know the same and how Sora was doing. Renji had sent me a chain-text… he knows how much I hate those. Rukia asked where I was again, and Uryǔ demanded to know what happened last night. He must have felt something different. I replied to all but Renji's texts, saying everything was fine; I'm ok, and such. I would talk to my father and Uryǔ later, as for now, everyone else was covered.

"So who was it?" Kon asked climbing up onto my shoulder.

"Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Uryǔ, and Captain Ukitake." I replied setting the object back down. "I need to take a hot shower."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kon gasped in delight.

"And you need a washing to you perv!" I grabbed him, threw him against the ground, and continued with stomping on him.

The steam soon filled the room and the water stung each time it pelted against my skin. That's one of the pains humans enjoy; hot water washing over their bodies. Engulfing them in that pain until their skin is bright red and numb to the heat. It took a while, but it finally got to that point. I always catch myself thinking, and today my tired mind could only think of yesterday, and what was next. Like Sora and the others finally finding me; here and now. Also why didn't Sora's KeyBlade work against the Hollows?

After finishing my shower I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the shower. I proceeded to dry off and put some fresh clothes on, but while I was towel drying my hair a knock came to the door.

"Kyde-chan." Came a singing voice, then the door burst open. "Ow, you've got it hot and steamy in here!" Isshin said. "Did you use all the hot water, Ky-"

I stuffed a towel into his mouth, "Did I say you could come in? What if I hadn't have been dressed you Peeping Tom?!" He tried to mumble something through the waded up towel. "Shut up! I can't understand you anyway." I yelled and kicked him into the shower. I grabbed my brush and stormed to the door. "And I hope you drown!" I slammed the door shut.

Now I had to brush my hair without a mirror, but that' wasn't really a problem. I walked into my room and started brushing. When I was done I set the brush on my table, grabbed my phone, and dialed my father. It started to ring.

"Hello?" came Toshirou's weak voice.

"You don't sound well, Captain." I replied.

"Kyde? Is that you? What's going on?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my journey?"

"Before you arrived here? Yes, why? Are you leaving?"

I paused, would I really have to leave?

"Kyde?"

"I don't know father." I sighed. "Last night Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived and Sora got really hurt. They are staying here at Ichigo's house, so I probably won't be back in Soul Society for a while."

"I understand. Don't worry about coming back. Take your time." He replied.

I smiled, I wished my real Dad was like him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." The phoned beeped.

I hung up also and looked at the clock. It was 3:20 pm. Ichigo and everyone would no doubt be out of school. Sighing I dialed a new number and it started to ring.  
"Hello?"

"Uryǔ?"

"Yes?"

"It's Kyde."

"So you saw I tried to get a hold of you?" this is when he'd usually push up his glasses.

"Ya, what did you need?"

"Explain what happened last night, and why Ichigo wasn't at school."

"Ichigo wasn't at school?"

"No."

I paused, "I can't tell you why Ichigo wasn't at school because I don't really know, but I can explain last night."

"Alright."

"Three of my friends from another world came last night and got into a fight with some Hollows."

"That could explain the unusual Hollow activity last night and today. The same thing happened when you arrived."

He was right. Every time I returned to this world the Hollows acted up, but it usually faded away in a matter of days. "One of them got seriously injured. He's here at Ichigo's healing. I don't know where the other two are. They're probably with Ichigo somewhere if he didn't go to school."

"How did the one get injured?"

"His weapon didn't work against the Hollows…" I sighed. "Which doesn't make any sense."

"What type of weapon is it?"

"Same basic type as my own."

Uryǔ paused, "I'll look into it as much as I can."

"But your powers…" I stopped. I knew about Uryǔ loosing his Quincy powers in Soul Society. He went all out against a Captain, and that's all I knew. Ever sense he's been distant from everyone, but me.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." I replied hesitantly. "Call me if you find something."

"I will, good-bye." He hung up. He usually didn't wait for someone to say 'good-bye' back, but that was Uryǔ Ishida for you.

A Quincy is very unlike Shinigami. Quincy's choice of weapon is like that of a bow. They construct them from spiritual particles drawn from their surroundings and rely on their own natural spiritual energy. One interesting fact about them is that they have white spirit threads like normal humans, while Shinigami have red ones. My spirit thread is purple, a very unusual color… but what about me isn't unusual in this world? Anyways Quincy bows are summoned using an artifact called a Quincy Cross which they often wear around their wrists. The limit to their power to create and fire arrows is based on their own stamina and ability to absorb spirit particles. Quincy's and Shinigami also have different methods about Hollows. Shinigami purify Hollows and preserve the balance between the two worlds of the living and Soul Society. Quincy's destroy Hollows making the balance between the two world tips in one direction. This causes utter chaos and that's what led to the war between the two. In the end the Shinigami won and caused the deaths of many Quincy's. Their numbers continued to dwindle, and now Uryǔ is the last known Quincy. He has great enmity toward the Shinigami.

Quincy's also have different tools and battle aides that can increase their power or serve as secondary weapons. They also use different types of crosses. Uryǔ uses a Celtic cross and others long ago used crosses like pentacles, the Latin cross, and such. Some Quincy items are Hollow bait, a coin-shaped disk that attracts Hollows when crushed. The Quincy bangle, this is designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It draws in spirit particles from the environment just like a Quincy usually does, but the bangle is unstable and very delicate. So when it's used too much it breaks and falls apart. Uryǔ used it back when we had to fight the Bounto. The Sanrei Glove, this is a powerful Quincy artifact that increases a Quincy's power exponentially, but requires a dangerous and exhausting type of training where you must wear if for a week and constantly fire arrows. I think this is how Uryǔ lost his powers against the Captain, because when the glove is released the user's energy increases immensely and then forces the Quincy's power to disappear completely. The Seele Schneider, meaning 'soul cutter' it's a thin, sword-shaped arrow. It functions like a chainsaw because the spirit particles of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies. Silver tubes are small liquid-filed capsules that store spiritual energy and are used in spell casting just like Shinigami use kido. There are a lot of techniques that the silver tubes can created just like kido also. Quincy's also have a lot of techniques that are very hard to explain, so I'm not going into that right now.

I placed my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room. I turned down the hall, went down the stairs, turned again, and walked towards Sora's room. I opened the door and walked in quietly.

"Who's there?"

I finished shutting the door and turned, "I'm glad you're ok, Sora."

Sora tried to lift his head, but fail and laid it back down.

I walked closer and pulled up a chair, "It's me, Kyde."

"Kyde?" Sora got excited.

"Don't try to move, your body is still recovering. Even though I spent all night working on you. You should be able to get up and move around by tomorrow."

"Where am I? What happened? Where have you been?"

"You were always full of questions." I smiled. "You're on the World I called Bleach, you tried to fight against what you thought were Heartless, but were really Hollows." I said ignoring the last question.

"A Hollow?"

I nodded, "A lost soul basically. The only to save them via a Zampacto. Or in other words only a Shinigami can effectively hurt save them… usually anyway." I shrugged, "The boy with the orange hair, Ichigo, was a Shinigami. He's the one who brought you here. If he hadn't you would have died, and the only reason you're awake now is because I spent all night healing you, as I said before."

"Is that why my KeyBlade didn't work? They weren't Heartless?"

I shrugged.

"Where are Riku and Kairi?"

"I'm not sure. I think they're with Ichigo, and I don't know where he is."

"But they're ok?"

"Ya, they're ok."

There was a long pause, "Where have you been?"

I frowned.

"You left without a word."

"I wanted to go home." I finally replied. "But I can't find it. So I've been here for a while… I'm having my ship scan as far as it can from here to see if it could find any new worlds that could be my home."

Sora didn't reply, he just turned his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Riku explained why you're here." I said.

"Are you, angry?"

I was shocked, "I should be asking you that. I'm not angry. I just didn't expect you guys to show up."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me again.

"Well I marked that there weren't any Heartless on this world and-"

"No, about me being mad." He interrupted me.

"Oh… I left, and I didn't say anything. I even asked the King not to tell anyone about where I was going or doing… unless it was an emergency." I could tell that cut Sora, after all, Riku did the same thing. _'I can't believe I said that!' _I thought, and immediately I stood and bowed. "I'm sorry!"

He just looked at m, confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I tried to leave behind your back. I know it wasn't right."

There was a pause, "It's ok."

I stood up straight and looked at him, now I was confused. How could it be ok?

"I can't blame you for wanting to go home. I remember how badly I wished for home." He looked away again. "But yet, here I am, again."

Without really thinking I bent down and hugged him. He always sacrificed so much for the safety of others. His friends, family, and even people he didn't know. It wasn't just me that gave up everything to protect the ones I loved. "Sora, I promise you. I will make sure you make it back home."

"So you'll travel with us?"

I nodded, "I will."

Ok. There's about 11 pages. Sorry it took me so long. I had so much homework from my DEMON ENGLISH TEACHER that I couldn't even write on this. That B gave me an F for no reason! I did all the work, he told me I was caught up and ok... what's his problem? -Is pissed if you can't tell-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach. I do not own any of the characters. I do own Kyde Drakes.

Chapter 3: Invaded or Tested?

"What do you mean?" I twitched.

"Our ship is gone." Kairi repeated.

"We spent all day looking for it." Riku agreed.

"Great." I sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Your ship is gone, and no one knows where Ichigo ran off to."

"Kyde! Dinner's ready!" Karin yelled.

"I'm not hungry." I replied. "Listen. You two go eat and visit with Sora. I'm going to go look for Ichigo." I stood from the couch.

"We'll come with you." Kairi offered.

"No. I know Ichigo, and besides, you haven't talked to Sora yet." I smiled. "I'll be fine, but if you need anything just call."

Kairi nodded, "Good luck."

"Thank you." I said while pulling my shoes on. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

I tied the arms of my jacket around my waist as I stepped onto the street. I don't even know why I grabbed it really, it was a nice night. The sun had just set and a slow breeze played with my purple hair, but that didn't blow away my fear. There were no Hollows, Ichigo didn't go to school, the trio's ship went missing... what about mine? I had put a powerful barrier around it and left it in space and got onto this world via portal. I didn't want something like this happening to my own ship. I pulled out my keys, pushed a few buttons on the small devise that was attached and the screen lite up. To my relief the ship was still positioned close to the world, following in it's orbit.

"That's one good thing." I sighed. "But where is-" is stopped.

The air got heavy and gravity increased. Something was happening, something bad. My surroundings started to tremble as the howl of a Hollow encircled me, but it wasn't just a Hollow... It couldn't have been. The spiritual pressure, the sound, no average Hollow could pull this off. Suddenly my phone started to beep. I fished into my pocket and opened it. There were several large dots on a map of the town. I swallowed hard, these really weren't normal Hollows. They where more than even a Menos Grande! These were something I've never seen before, and they were everywhere. Most importantly, one was headed towards Ichigo's house.

Most hollows are transformed human souls, but Menos are many different Hollows formed into one body. Only highly trained Shinigami teams are sent to handle them, but sightings are rare. They only show up when they are attracted by large sources of spiritual power or are encouraged to by other forces. Menos are formed when Hollows start to devour fellow Hollows, and this results in the creation of a Gillian, which is a Menos. Menos have the mind capacity of a wild animal and usually don't have a mind of their own.

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and started running back. _'How is this happening!' _I thought as I transformed. Once I was done changing I flashed stepped and got there in a matter of seconds. I stood in front of the house, called my KeyBlade, and waited. The ground shifted; it was here. I spun around and saw it. A massive white figure that some what resembled an armadillo. It's large armored back, clawed extremities... it would be an interesting fight. The monster gave out a roar as it finished appearing behind the house. That was my cue.

I jumped into the air and called out my KeyBlade's second form. You see, every Shinigami has three forms of their sword. The first is a normal katakana, the second is a released form of their Zampactó, and last is Bankai... I hope to never have to use that again.

My KeyBlade started to glow. "Destroy their Hearts and Souls, Zaiuru!" The weapon morphed into a long sword that looked as if the blade was made of huge dragon scales that overlapped each other, black and silver. The hilt had purple mini-scales that only I could grasp, other wise it would cut up their hands, and finally the a dangling charm that was a beautiful purple stone, just like an attachment to a KeyBlade.

True my KeyBlade's name is Gazutó, but in this world I had a spirit of my own that lived in my KeyBlade. Zaiuru is a dragon, but also a shape shifter. He, or she, can change into any creature, and human, although it often appears looking like Axel; saying it's what my Heart wants. It doesn't look exactly like Axel, but he could very well pass for his twin.

I thrust my sword through the air as I soared over the Kurusaki's house. The armadillo raised his claw and blocked my attack. "So you're the one. Wonderful."

I pushed off and flew a short distance. I stopped and got into my fighting stance in mid-air. "What?" I was used to being 'the one', but what was it this time?

"Aizen-sama, has a request for you."

"Like I would do anything for that Jack-Ass."

"You don't want to know? It is quite a generous offer."

"First you said a request. Now it's an offer. What is it that he wants? And I'll tell you which one it is." I couldn't believe how stupid Aizen could be to actually attempt at getting something from me.

"Come with me." The stepped into the air and a portal opened.

"I'm not going with you." I smirked.

"Oh, but you are." he laughed.

"Ya right-"

"What the Hell was that?" I moaned as I opened my eyes. _'The last thing I remember was that jerk-off armadillo and a blow to the back of my neck.' _

"So you're awake."

That voice sent chills down my spine. That voice made every vain in my body boil. That voice, "Aizen." I growled as I raised my head. I may have never known the man, but I've been told of him. And his kind, betraying voice.

"I see that a blow to your brain stem didn't kill you."

"What do you want!" I demanded.

"I want you."

"Ya? Well grab a ticket and get in line." I was chained to the floor by my neck, wrists, and ankles inside a huge room with a thrown on top of a large set of steps. I knew I wasn't in the living world, nor Soul Society, but where was I?

Aizen, who was sitting on the throw, smiled. "I know you're not from this world."

I swallowed hard, how did he know? "So?"

"The rules, or laws, of this world don't apply to you. That is why you are able to hold the powers of a Shinigami, Quincy, Boutó, and Hollow. The barriers between them are easily broken, and you can continue to grow."

"What about it?"

"I want to make you stronger."

"Why?" _'I'm the enemy, why would he want to make me stronger? Does he want me to join him or something?'_

"I can tell that's what you want. To be stronger and surpass those around you. So you can protect those you care about."

"Why are we waisting our time on her?"

I turned my head to see a man with blue hair, a broken Hollows mask that resembled a large cats jaw bone on his face, a hole in his extremely ripped abdomen, that I had to admit, and a sour look on his face.

"Grimmjow, be quiet." Aizen said, or rather, demanded.

I turned to look at Aizen again, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just the ability to watch you grow."

"Lier, there's always a catch."

Aizen smiled again, "I'll give you time to think about it, but take this into consideration." he paused. "If you don't accept I will use your friends ship and send Hollows to every single world your friends have been to."

"How dare you!" I yelled and transformed my arms and legs into my Drakes form. I broke my chains, flash stepped, and stopped right in front of Aizen. I dug my claws into his stone chair with one hand and with my other grasping my neck. "I'll kill you!"

He only continued to smile. "You can't."

"Don't screw with me!" I growled.

"Your not strong enough, but I can make you."

"How could I trust you! You back stabbed everyone in Soul Society, tried to kill your subordinates, and tried to kill my friends. I know everything that you did!"

He grasped the arm that had a hold of his neck, "Because." then he twisted.

I gritted my teeth as the bones in my arm twisted and shattered. I couldn't grip his neck and I pulled my arm back; gripping his shirt with my other hand. I was near tears as the pain started to flare.

"It takes a lot to harm the skin of a dragon, let alone break a flexed extremity. Yet I did it with ease." He said as he stood, "But when it's not flexed."

I saw a slight movement in his legs and suddenly I couldn't stand. He had just shattered both of my legs from ankle to hip an a single strike, in less than a second. I screamed as I collapsed onto the ground. _'How can he be so much stronger? How can I be so weak? After so much pain? How? Why?' _The pain was to much to bare, and I couldn't control the tears.

"You see, you're weak, but I can make you strong." He kicked me down the steps, and every bump broke me more. I finally hit the bottom with a cry of pain, and I could hear Aizen walking down the steps. "All I ask for is to have the ability to watch." he reached the bottom and slammed his foot onto my upper back, as I was laying face down, and started crushing my spine and ribs. "You'll have some time to recover, and a little more after that to decide. You can either allow me to make you more powerful, or... I will wreak havoc on all the worlds." I could hardly breath when he removed his foot and turned away.

"Should I take her back now?" another voice asked.

"No, Grimmjow, you take her back." Aizen replied.

"Pfft. Fine." I could hear him come closer as blood started to fill my mouth. He grabbed the back of my shirt, raised me, and started dragging me. Even though I couldn't raise me head I could tell he left through a portal. After we had entered he spoke, "I don't know what you are, or why Aizen is doing this, but whatever the reason don't consider me an ally."

I would have told him where to shove it, but I was to weak to reply.

He dragged me a little farther and then stopped. "Here's your stop." he said and flung me out of a portal.

I could tell I was falling, mostly because I could feel that emotion. The fear. When your falling, like in a dream. When I hit the street the impact knocked the wind out of me. I knew it had to have done some damage, but I was to numb now. I coughed up more blood and could hear rain meet with the ground. My eyes closed and soon the rain was no more

"I wouldn't move if I were you." a female voice said.

I tried to open my eyes, but everything was just so bright, and blurred. It seemed as though my eyes were incapable of adjusting, and it wasn't just my eyes. My lungs, my heart, everything felt as if I was in the wrong body.

"You don't listen very well." she sighed.

"Yoruichi?" I managed to whisper.

"Hum-hm." she replied.

"At... Urahara?"

"Kisuke's shop, ya." she replied again. "You've got some amazing healing powers, but if Isshin hadn't have found you... you'd be as good as dead." she sighed, "Before you attempt to ask, yes Isshin knows about you and your powers. Also that your from another world, but it's ok. He's an old friend of Kisuke's. He's also a Shinigami."

_'That prick?' _I thought. There was no way that mentally challenged moron could possible be a Shinigami. If in fact my body wasn't my own, at least I can my own common sense.

"Orihime has offered to help heal you, also your friends are here."

"Who?" I whispered.

"Besides Orihime? Chad and your other three friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Also Rukia came for a few hours, but she has to go back to Soul Society. Yo! You can come in now!" she yelled.

I wanted to kill her. Both for yelling, because it made my head nearly explode, and for allowing them in. I didn't want to be seen like this.

Orihime was through the door first. My eyes weren't open, but I could tell, mostly because... "Sôten Kishun." that's her command for two of six creatures to form a healing shield. It means 'Twin-God Reflection Shield.' "Don't worry Kyde! I'll get you healed and better soon." there was distress in her voice.

"She still can't move, and she can't open her eyes either, but she can hear just fine. Don't encourage her to speak. Other than that I'll leave you to your visit." Yoruichi said and left.

"Kyde, what happened? Who did this?" Sora asked.

"Shh!" Rukia hissed. "She's not supposed to talk."

"Sora's not the best at listening." Kairi said.

"Hey!"

"SHHH!" Rukia demanded.

Anyways, Orihime's technique was doing wonders. It was nothing like mine, where I mend and repair so it's as good as new... but this... It was like she was turning back time itself, that's that's impossible for a human like her to do... Yet, what was this she was doing?

"How... long?" I whispered.

The argument I was ignoring stopped. "What?" Kairi asked.

"One day." Chad replied. Thank goodness Chad was there, otherwise I might not have gotten anything out of these idiots.

"One..." had it really been one day?

"Shh, Kyde. You need to rest." Orihime said.

"Uryû?" I continued anyway.

"Um..." Chad started. That meant he wasn't coming.

"Ichigo?"

"He said he'd be here later." Riku finally spoke.

"So be quiet and rest." Rukia said.

I guess I had no choice. Besides, I'd rather go to sleep before another argument started.

When I woke up again it was dark. I opened my eyes to an orange glow. Orihime's healing barrier was causing it, and it was a calming feeling. My eyes didn't hurt when I opened them. That could have been because it was dark, or I was feeling better. As Orihime was healing me I was also subconsciously healing myself, but she was going much faster and doing ten times better. My spine, ribs, and my once shattered right arm were healed. As for my legs, not so much. I think they did that so I couldn't get up and walk out... Buggers.

Everyone was gone including Orihime. She probably just left for a second and accidentally woke me up. "Hey, you two." I said.

The creature at the top of the barrier spoke, "Kyde-chan?"

"Concentrate all your power on my legs. The rest of me will heal on it's own within a day."

"But Kyde-chan." the other started.

"How's my body going to get stronger if it doesn't get the chance?" I grunted as I sat up, oh so carefully.

"If that's what you want." the top one said. Both of the creatures came closer together to make the barrier smaller to where it only covered my legs.

Just then Orihime walked back into the room, "Kyde! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Orihime. I just need a little pain now and then, but thank you for helping me. Your power really is something else."

"Of course! I want to do, what I can." She faded and walked towards me. She raised both her hands to the barrier as she sat down.

"Orihime?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing."

She paused for a moment, and silence temporarily filled the room. "Everyone is just so strong, and you... but you got so badly hurt. I-" she chocked. "I can't help you fight."

"Orihime, don't." I stopped her. "You are so strong you don't even realize it. So what if you can't raise a sword like a Shinigami? You have the Heart capable of carrying everyone. Do you know how pure you are?"

She looked at me differently. Shocked? Confused maybe?

"I am the Protector. To love and be loved. That is my lot in life, but I try my hardest to do and be more. You, Orihime, have lost your family. Yet you are kind, and always put others before yourself. I believe that if you trust that Heart of yours you'll be the strongest of us all." I smiled. _'Boy do I sound sappy. If I were talking to Tai she'd just look at me and keep walking.'_ I grimaced, _'What would Tai have to say about having my ass handed to me like that?'_

"Thank you." she whispered.

"And don't worry. I won't ditch in the middle of the night." I winked.

"What, what happened, to you?" she asked after nodding.

_'She's good at changing the subject.'_ "Well..." I sighed and looked away. "More doors opened in front of me."

"Good or bad doors?" she somehow got what I meant.

"I'm not sure. They seem like the darkest doors I've seen from this world, but-" I looked at Orihime, "just like there is Darkness in every Heart; there, hidden inside the Dark, can be the brightest Light."

"Are you going to take one?"

I paused and looked away. "I don't know."

"I'm a Vizard." A blond boy said, his voice echoing. "I'm just like you." he smiled. "Join us, Ichigo. You don't belong with them."

_'Ichigo...'_

"But you came here to recruit me into your little group!! So you've got no reason to be here anymore!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, really? You don't actually think I've given up, do you? I don't give up. I'll ride you 'til you beg to join us. Anyway, you don't have a choice. A Vizard... can't go back once the symptoms appear. Whether you like it or not... you're already on our side, Ichigo."

_'No...'_

"Orihime, Chad, Uryŭ, the Shinigami. You think they're your friends? Sorry. Their friendship is temporary. If you continue to be a Shinigami, you'll eventually be swallowed by your inner Hollow and go insane. If that happens, you're finished."

_'Don't.'_

"Your power will destroy everything. Your friends, your future, even you identity... will be blown to smithereens."

_'Can't.'_

"I bet you've sensed it already... The Hollow inside you... growing too big for you to handle. Come with me, Ichigo. I'll teach you how to save your sanity."

_'No! Ichigo! Don't go, you can't!'_

_'I can hear HIM... ever since my fight with Byakuya. The mask kept coming back no matter how many times I threw it way. Now suddenly it's gone. Ever since then... I hear him... inside me... Calling me.. his voice... He's getting closer... and faster... all the time. He's closer now than he was a second ago. I don't need Shinji to tell me. I can feel it. If I can't stop him... I'll be swallowed up.'_

_'Please, Ichigo.'_

_'What... am I supposed to do?!'_

_'Don't give up.'_

Darkness erupted and I could hear Ichigo's voice again, screaming.

_'NO!!'_

Now I could see his eyes... Darkness was spreading within the whites of his eyes.

_'He's here!' a pause. 'Go away! Go Away! Go Away! GO AWAY! I don't need your-'_

_'Fight!'_

_'No! I can't move!!' _

There it was... that eye. That yellow eye... with black...

_'So if I resist you... you'll sabotage me, is that it... Monster?'_

I woke up from screaming. My heart was racing, I was sweating, but the room was empty. "Ichigo..." I panted. "That was... foresight!" I gasped and threw off the covers. My legs were healed, but man, it felt funny. Orihime must have worked all night.

Foresight is, for me, seeing what's happened, what's happening, and what's going to happen because of it. Almost like cause and effect planning. Only I wasn't playing dominoes, and these dreams never mean well.

I skipped the door and went out the window. My body was still weak, but as long as I didn't push to far I'd be fine. I turned onto a street and headed toward the park. The spiritually pressure that was coming... I had to get there fast, and ignoring the pain I changed into a Shinigami and flash stepped the rest of the way there.

"Bankai!" echoed through the air.

"Oh no, Ichigo! Com'on legs! GO!" I pushed when I heard him. I felt the air explode around me as I entered the park. The air itself turned a light blue color when I reached the trees, and quickly dispersed.

"Tensa Zangatsu!" Ichigo said, meaning 'Heavenly Chain Zangetsu'.

I reached the middle of the park where the trees opened up into a clearing. I saw Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, the trio, and two other men.

"Then... I'll start with your arm." Ichigo disappeared and reappeared above the larger man cutting off his right arm.

The man yelled and Ichigo was ready. I noticed that the two men had a hole in their bodies and a piece of mask on their heads. Aizen must have sent them. The big one was massive, but didn't seem to bright. The other one was white, as in his skin was ghost white. He had black lines running down his face from his eyes, which were green. Also his hole was just right under his neck.

I couldn't move from the shadows until the time was right. So the two men didn't notice me, and so the others didn't get distracted by my appearance, but when Ichigo was finished with his second onslaught the large man had about four more deep slashed around his body.

"You little... Flea!" he yelled.

"You can still stand? You're as tough as you look." Ichigo was getting cocky.

"Looks like you're having trouble, Yammy. Shall I take over?" the white one said. His voice sounded familiar, and I didn't like it.

"Shut Up! Ulquiorra!" Yammy yelled and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"What's this? You're going to use your Zanpakutŏ against him?"

"Shut up, I said!!"

_'A Zanpakut__ŏ? They're using- but how?'_

"Ready?!"

_'Are they like Ichigo... and me?'_ Just then something happened. My Heart jumped as I saw Ichigo jerk._ 'Ichigo!'_

Yammy started to smile evilly and put back his sword.

"No!" I flash stepped right in front of Ichigo. He had one hand covering half his face and his visible eye was going black. His Hollow side was here.

"Ulquiorra?"

I looked at Ichigo, "Please don't give in, Ichigo."

He was struggling, but looked up at me.

"We can't harm her. Get past her, Yammy."

I stepped back toward Ichigo and spreed my arms out wide. "I won't let you have Ichigo! You're going to have to go through me! And face, that side of me."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "You know your controlled power is to weak." he opened his eyes again. "Get past her, Yammy."

That voice! It clicked! He was the third person in the room with Grimmjow and Aizen! "Stay back!"

Yammy smiled again and with incredible speed raise his knee and hit me in the gut.

I fell to one knee. Now I wished I'd've let Orihime heal me completely. Now that I was out of the way Yammy kicked Ichigo in the chest. Much harder than he had kicked me. I turned in time to see Orihime start running. Kairi tried to hold her back but failed.

"Ichigo! Kyde!"

"Orihime. Stay Back!!" Ichigo yelled.

I jumped up and grabbed Yammy's only arm right before he was about to swing for Orihime. I couldn't stop him in my condition, but I slowed him down. Yet he still hit Orihime hard enough to send her flying several feet.

"Orihime!" Ichigo had blood in his mouth now from Yammy's kick.

"Get off me!" Yammy started flayling his arm.

I held on as tight and as long as I could, but I lost my grip and was sent flying. I landed and rolled a few times. When I stopped I could hear Yammy.

"Now it's your turn!"

I sat up by putting my weight on my arms, and turned to see Sora and Riku running towards me just as Yammy hit Ichigo in the head. I could hear Ichigo's voice..._ 'So if I resist you... you'll sabotage me, is that it... Monster?' _I swallowed hard. It was happening, right now. "Ichigo! Don't do it!" I tried to get up, but Sora stopped me.

"Stop Kyde!" he had placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're hurt!"

"Ho HO! He stopped moving! Die! Die, Flea!" Yammy laughed as he was hitting Ichigo so fast and so hard over and over again.

"I don't care! Let me go!" I tried to push Sora away.

Riku grabbed both my arms, "You can't help him. Your not healed yet."

"Good-bye Flea! I'm gonna' squash you!"

"ICHIGO!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it, I really was weak. I jerked away from Riku and Sora, but when I stood I stopped. Everything started spinning as pain shot through my whole body. I went to far... I put my hand on my head to try and steady myself as my vision began to blur.

"Kyde?" Sora asked.

"Are you alright?"

When I tried to reply 'no' I fell into Riku. My legs had gone totally limp and my body was racked with pain. I could feel Riku lie me down and lean my up against him. The vision I had left turned dark.

"Kyde! Kyde!" Riku yelled.

"Stay with us, Kyde! Stay awake!" Sora grabbed my hand.

Riku felt my forehead, "She's burning up. Sora, help me get her out of here."

With what strength I had left I dug my fingers into the ground with my free hand. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave.

"Riku, look! It's Yoruichi and that guy with the hat."

"Never mind then. I'll stay here, you go protect Kairi."

"Ok."

"Don't worry, Kyde." Riku said quietly. "I'll protect you now."

"I, Said, I, Am, Fine." I repeated.

"It doesn't matter." Isshin replied.

"All I did was go to far. It wont happen again."

"To far? Your emotions mixed with everything else that's happened caused your body to literally over heat! You could have had a heart attack!"

I crossed my arms. "Could not." I was sitting in a hospital bed in the Kurusaki Clinic.

"Don't you argue with me."

"Well why don't you just heal me, Shinigami?"

"I told you not to say that!"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?!"

"Why don't you tell the world you're an alien?"

"Because they're not meant to know!"

"Exactly!"

"FINE!"

After a few moments of silence Isshin sighed. "Listen, just rest for a while. You'll heal faster that way."

"What about Ichigo? And my friends?"

"They'll be fine. As a matter of fact three men, a kid, Rukia, and another woman from the Soul Society are up in Ichigo's room. They don't think I know."

"What did they look like?"

"One had red hair and funky tattoos for eyebrows."

"Renji."

"One was bald."

"Ikkaku."

"One had weird things on one eye brow."

"Yamichika."

"The kid was a Captain."

"Captain Tŏshirŏ Hitsugaya."

"The woman had huge breasts!"

"Rangiku."

"Well, you know your stuff." he smiled.

"Thanks. May I at least go up there?"

"Why?"

"To see what their talking about. What else?"

"I can think of a few things."

I glared at him, "May I or not?"

Isshin turned around and opened the door. "As long as you keep it cool."

"Sure." I tossed off the covers and waited for Isshin to leave the room. After the door was shut I proceeded to change my clothes from a clinic dress.

"What now?!" Ichigo yelled as he threw open the door.

I just stared at him.

"Kyde?! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Are you going to let me in, or let me stand here?"

Ichigo stepped aside and I walked in; he shut the door behind me.

"Yo! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Soul Society sent us." Renji replied.

"Kyde! Shouldn't you be laying down?" Sora asked.

The trio sat on the floor in the room. "Na, I'm fine. Just taking it easy. Now what were you guys talking about?"

"The Captain was just about to explain something." Kairi said.

"Oh, sorry. Please continue." I leaned against the wall.

"I'll step back some for you." the small boy sat in the window. "Rukia just explained what an Arrancar was."

"Which is?"

"Arrancars are Hollows that have removed their masks in an effort to acquire the powers of both Hollows and Shinigami. They are few in number, and fewer still every fully develop their powers. Then Aizen and his Hoĝyoku, or 'Breakdown Sphere', came along and suddenly we have fully developed Arrancars to deal with... like those two you encountered the other day." Rukia explained.

"Initially, the Soul Society was just going to monitor things until Aizen made a move." Renji took over. "We'd just lost three Captains and we needed time to rebuild our forces. But these fully developed Arrancars appeared sooner than we expected. And when they came to the world of the living we had to take action."

"In any case..." the Captian began. "Aizen has his eyes on Ichigo. It's true that an Arrancar is a Hollow that has torn off it's mask, but removing the mask of a random Hollow won't produce an effective Arrancar. If someone really wanted to create an Army of Arrancar to wage war on the Soul Society they'd start with Hollows of Menos level and above."

"Menos and above? What? You mean there are Hollows more powerful than a Menos?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." the Captain turned to face everyone. "To be precise there exist three classes of Menos. The first are the Gillians. They are the lowest class, the foot soldiers. They're numerous and they all look the same. Gillians are the Menos Grandes you generally see in Soul Society text books. The Menos you fought before coming to the Soul Society was a Gillian."

"That thing was just a foot soldier?" Ichigo asked again.

"Sadly, yes. There are strong, but slow." I replied.

"Exactly. They have the intelligence of wild animals. A Captain Class Shinigami could easily defeat them. The next class is more problematic. The Adjuchas. They're smaller than the Gillians and fewer in number, but they're highly intelligent, and much more dangerous. The Adjuchas give orders to the Gillians. Then there are the Vasto Lordes. The highest class of Menos. They are very small for Hollows, about the size of humans. Only a few of them exist in all of Hueco Mundo. Now here's the really bad news. Vasto Lordes are more powerful than Captain Class Shinigami! And worse, we have no way of knowing how much more powerful a Vasto Lorde gets when it becomes an Arrancar."

"Do you know how many there are?" I asked.

The Captain shook his head, "We're already three Captains down. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname are probably training the Menos Grandes right now. If Aizen get's ten or more of these Vasto Lordes under his command... the Soul Society is doomed."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I stood up straight and yelled.

"Kyde Drakes." the Captain dug into his pocket. "Captain-General Yamamoto has requested that I give you this." He held out a small envelope.

I looked at him for a moment, but walked past Ichigo, took the envelope and examined it. "What is it?"

"Two requests. That's all I know."

"Captain! Captain-General gave you an assignment and you didn't tell me?" Rangiku teased.

"When he heard I was coming he entrusted it to me. He was originally going to have Captain Ukitaki bring it to her."

"My father?"

"I thought this wasn't your home, Kyde." Riku spoke.

"It's not. He adopted me." I paused. "It's that, important?"

The Captain nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Alright." I pealed off the flap and slowly pulled out the paper inside. I held the empty envelope between my fingers as I unfolded the paper. "Should I read it out loud?"

"If you want to." Ikkaku said.

I swallowed hard, "Kyde Drakes-"

_'Kyde Drakes,_

_until the next Council of 46 is formed, I am the Commander in Chief, and so as both the First Captain of Soul Society and the Commander in Chief I asked you to become a temporary Captain. I understand you refuse to become a full-fledged Captain because of your journey, but as you know the Soul Society is short on Captains. I would also like to speak to you about another matter. Come to the Soul Society as soon as you receive this._

_Yamamoto.'_

There was a long pause when I finished. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to everyone and thought to myself. _'I can't say no, both as the Protector and myself I can't refuse. But I can't leave everyone here... I guess I could use dopplegaggers... Also... how could I be worthy of becoming a Captain now? After what, only I knew, happened between Aizen and I.'_

"What are you going to do?" the Captain asked.

Pulled out of my thoughts I folded the letter, placed it in the envelop, and stuck it in my pocket. "Captain Tŏshirŏ Hitsugaya..." I stood and looked at Ichigo. "from here on out, refer to me as Captain Kyde Drakes."

"So you'll go?" the Captain asked.

"Yes. I'll go."

"But, what about your friends?" he turned his head towards the trio.

"I said I'd go. I didn't say I'd leave."

"I don't get it." Renji replied.

"I'll use dopplegaggers. So I can stay here and go at the same time."

"You can do that?" Ikkaku asked.

I nodded.

"Welcome, Kyde." Yamamoto-Genryūsai said after I stopped in front of his desk.

I bowed, "Hello, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai."

"You have decided?"

"I have."

"And?"

"I'll agree to become a temporary Captain."

He nodded, "You'll be assigned to Squad Five."  
I twitched inside, and swallowed hard. "Sōsuke Aizen's old squad...?"_'Could it be a coincidence?' _

"Yes."

_'Or was he doing this on purpose?' _"And Momo Hinamori?" I raised from my bow. She was Aizen's lieutenant, and she loved him dearly... and he betrayed her the most... out of all Soul Society.

"She has already been informed."

"Even before you knew my decision?"

He nodded again, "Now then, Fifth Division Captain, Kyde Drakes. What happened?"

"How do you mean?"

"You disappeared from the living world. The research squad in the12th Division couldn't find you, because you are not from this world and they can't seem to track you. Also, Rukia reports that you were badly injured."

My whole body felt strange, like he was starring straight into my mind. I almost couldn't breath. He wasn't showing any of his Spirit Pulse, but he might as well have been. "I..." I crocked. _'What am I, going to, tell him?'_ It seemed like the whole day had passed by before I finished running that full question through my head. I did what first came to mind after that. I went down to one knee and bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. I can't explain it any better than this." I raised my head. "A path I have been traveling on for a long time, a path that no one from this world has seen, has another opened door." I put one fist against the ground and bowed my head again, "Please understand!"

Complete silence engulfed the whole room. Finally the Captain General spoke. "Chōjirō Sasakibe, will take you to get your uniform."

I turned to see Sasakibe nod and open the door. I followed without looking back. To have to walk the path Aizen in the Soul Society... What else can I do? ... I'll take his offer.

"Yooo." Ichigo said.

"That's pretty incredible that such a little thing can move around, isn't it? There must be some crazy contraption inside this thing that's making it work, huh?" Renji said holding Kon's pill in two fingers and Kon's stuffed body in another hand.

"This is the first time I've seen Soul Candy input into something like this!! And it moves so fluidly as well." Rangiku was just as interested.

"I said YOO!" Ichigo said again.

"Whaaat?" Renji asked placing the pill back into the stuffed animal.

"How long are you planning to stay here?"

"What are you talkin' about? We aren't leavin' bro. We're stayin' put until all the Arankaru business is done with."

"In that case... how do you idiots expect to sleep? I shouldn't have to say this, but there's obviously not enough space for you guys to stay!!"

"Ehhh?!" Rangiku interrupted. "Even for meeee?"

"Uhh... eh? Thinking about it logically, wouldn't you be the first one to go?! More importantly, why where you thinking that it'd be ok for you in the first place?!" Ichigo totally freaked out.

I sighed heavily as I sat on the floor with the trio. I had just sent off my doppelgagger only a few minutes ago and I already wish that I'd've just went myself. Mostly because of what was coming next.

Rangiku got that look on her face and started unbuttoning her already practically half unbuttoned shirt, and that's when Ichigo started to really freak out, along with Sora... I placed hands over both Sora's and Riku's eyes.

"Wha... What do you think you're doing!? One Button is bad enough, how could you even do more?! Your skirt is riding up too high too! Goddammit!! There's too much temptation... at this rate... I'm... NO!! I won't lose to such evil! I'm a real man! I know I am!"

"Rangiku... Don't do it to an innocent boy." I sighed.

"Awww... But you get to stay here."

"I'll sleep outside if you don't button up your shirt... and fix that skirt!"

Reluctantly Rangiku covered herself... somewhat, and after a few more moments of her Captain's sighs of distaste everyone started to leave. Rangiku was going to go mooch off of Orihime, along with Tōshirō. Ikkaku and Yachiru were just going to wander the streets. Renji was heading to Uruhahra's Shop. Ichigo and Rukia were still arguing about her staying here... While I was sitting on the roof with the trio. It was... kinda', nice. I hadn't seen them all together like this for such a long time.

"Hey, Kyde?" Kairi asked.

"Ya?"

"Why do you like this world so much?"

I looked at her, "How do you mean?"

"Why did we find you on this world?" Riku started in. "There are no Heartless, no Nobody's, no real reason to be _here_. So why?"

I looked at Riku, confused. "Well..." I sighed, sat up slowly, loosely hugged my legs and stared at the sunset. "I guess there's more than one reason. In my world I always wanted to go to Japan, and..." I closed my eyes and smiled. "This place... seems to call out to me. Somehow." I stood and turned to face all three. "More so, I have someone that needs my help here, and I'm... I'm afraid that if I don't I won't just loose that person, I'll loose myself."_ 'Is that really how I feel? About him?'_

"Can we help?" Sora asked.

I smiled. "I don't know."

"Wow! Look at that!" Kairi exclaimed.

I turned to see the last sliver of light slowly slide behind the horizon.

"It's beautiful." Kairi smiled.

"I guess it is."

"It's amazing that a sunset can look so similar on every world." Riku put in.

"Not every world shares the same sun, not every world shares the same moon. The sun sets, the moon rises, only to have the sun rise and the moon disappear. Starting the cycle over again, believing that it will continue is what keeps some going, but just because they look the same..." I turned to look at Riku. "Does not mean they are the same."

Riku looked at me, with those eyes as the sun disappeared, but I jerked. "No..." I whispered. I turned to the moon and changed into a Shinigami. "It's to soon." I jumped off the room and ignored the enormous amount pain that shot through my body and looked up. "Stay inside tonight!"

"Kyde! Where are you going!" Sora yelled looking over the edge.

I swallowed hard and started to run. I didn't want to try and flash step yet. _'Why? Why?! It's to soon! I'm not even healed yet!' _After I was down the street a ways I heard a door slam. _'I knew that they'd follow me, but what about Ichigo... doesn't anybody notice?'_ I could hear all three of them yell my name, but I wasn't stopping. They, not even Riku, would understand. Understand how I needed to get into the Darkness again.

I turned a corner and jumped up onto someones balcony, crouched in the shadows, and waited. I was getting tired, and I couldn't let them find me. I had tried to keep up with my normal pace, but it was just to much right now. I could feel it much better now, it had to be Grimmjow, but there were five others... could they be his followers?

"Kyde! Kyde!" my name was being yelled as the trio started to run up the street.

"I still say we should split up." I heard Kairi say.

"Alright! I'll go right." Sora replied.

"I'll just keep going straight." Kairi said.

"Then I'll go left."

_'Damn, why does Riku always end up going in my direction.'_ I complained. I saw him as he turned the corner, waited until he ran a few more meters and climbed up onto the roof. I took a deep breath and headed off again. Jumping from roof to roof and heading towards the moon.

"Alright, guys. You ready to go get 'em?"

I stopped. That was Grimmjow's voice. I had only gone about ten houses when I heard him.

"Let's rock, D-Roy, Shauron, Edrad, Eilforte, Nakeim. I don't want you to let even one of them get away!!"

I hid behind a taller house and waited until all five left. Now they're spiritual pressure was showing itself... but how could I feel it before?

"You can come out now, Kyde." Grimmjow said.

I rounded the house and walked into the light of the moon. "You're early, Grimmjow."

"I'm not here under any Commands." He smiled as he looked down at me from the air.

"So you're not here to pick me up?"

"Na, but I might as well." he laughed. "That's if you accept Aizen's offer, but first I want to see if there are any strong opponents here."

"I'm sure you'd find at least one."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not referring to myself, I don't plan on fighting you."

He raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I'll go with you, only if you don't kill Ichigo... and the three from another world."

"And the others?"

I paused. "I'm sure that they'll fend off your little followers." I closed my eyes. _'Two have gone to Orihime's house where Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou and the Vice Captain are. One has gone to Chad, and has been apprehended by Ichigo and Rukia. The others have yet to reach anyone...'_

"You're not healed yet are ya?" Grimmjow asked.

I opened my eyes again. "I'm afraid not."

"Well then..." he appeared right in front of me. "You'll just have to come with me." he grabbed around my waist and started flash stepping. Next thing I know he dropped me and stopped on the other side of the roof I landed on. "What is that? So you're the ones who did in D-Roy, huh? If that's the case, then I'll have to make your deaths extra bloody."

I peaked my head over the top of the roof and saw Ichigo and Rukia. "I said don't kill Ichigo!" I hissed lowly.

Grimmjow just continued. "I'm Arrancar Number 6, Grimmjow." he stepped off the roof and slowly glided to the ground. "So, which one?"

There was a pause.

"Did ya hear me? I'm asking which one of you two is the stronger one?!"

"Ichigo! Get out of here!!" Rukia yelled.

Grimmjow stabbed Rukia through the gut with his bare hand. "Yup. Defiantly ain't you." he swung his arm and threw Rukia to the ground.

_'You jerk!_' I gripped the top of the roof. _'Don't die, Rukia... I can't help you.'_

"Rukia!" Ichigo launched himself at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned his head with the biggest smile I've seen, but dodged Ichigo's blow; which shattered the cement. Then when Ichigo tried to go for another attack Grimmjow grabbed the end of his sword, pulled, and threw Ichigo a few blocks.

I followed and saw Ichigo try to get his footing, but Grimmjow went in for a punch. Ichigo evaded and slashed from behind, when Ichigo missed he jumped back and called his Bankai. Now Ichigo tried again, but Grimmjow stopped his sword and kicked him in the head. First from the side, then up, then from the other side, and then down; smashing his head into the cement. A huge blast came from Ichigo being forced into the ground, and now Grimmjow was in the air again.

"Kyde?" Sora yelled from below.

I looked down and saw him waving. "What were you doing-!"

I jumped down and covered his mouth. "SHHHH! Do you want to die? Ichigo's getting his ass kicked!" I said through my teeth.

Sora mumbled something and removed my hand. "I've gotta help him!"

I glared at him and grabbed his hood, jumped up to the roof again, ignoring the pain, and pointed to Grimmjow. "I don't think you'd be able to do anything." I looked towards where Ichigo was once, "Just watch for now. The chance might come..."

The dust started to settle as Sora sat there with me, ready to jump into the battle, and black came from the middle of the cloud as Ichigo shot like a rocket towards Grimmjow. He slashed, Grimmjow dodged, did a spin kick to Ichigo's gut, Ichigo was sent back, recovered, and Grimmjow was right in front of him. Grimmjow went for a punch, but Ichigo flash stepped out of the way, appeared behind Grimmjow ready to strike, but Grimmjow also flash stepped.

"I can't hardly keep up with them." Sora said blinking again and again.

I looked at him. "It's called flash step. Shinigami use it all the time. It's almost just as good as teleportation, but you can only go as far as you can step."

I missed a few things, but when I looked back Ichigo slammed into the ground trying to get Grimmjow, but he jumped out of the way. Now the dust was up again.  
"Should we go help him now?"

Just then Ichigo was shot out of the dust could for another few blocks.

"Com'on." I grabbed Sora by the waist and flashed stepped to follow the fight.

Ichigo jumped into the air and was met by Grimmjow, just barely missing a punch to the face and tried a cut to Grimmjow's head, but Grimmjow caught his sword with his bare hand. How he kept doing that I didn't know. Grimmjow landed a devastating blow to Ichigo's gut and sent him spiraling towards the ground and he smashed right into the road. Grimmjow did a little dance boxing type dance and shot towards him. Meanwhile Ichigo was trying to stand, but he got ready for a slash and his sword was glowing, but before Ichigo could finish his attack Grimmjow stopped his blade and kicked him in the face. Ichigo went 'bouncing', actually smashing, down the street and only stopped when he hit a side rail by the river.

Now I stopped and Sora got loose. "I can't just stand here!" Sora yelled and ran towards Ichigo.

"Sora! No!" I ran and grabbed his jacket.

Grimmjow was walking towards Ichigo, hands in his pockets, and the most sly smile I've ever seen.

Ichigo was seriously hurt, and tried to pry himself from the railing. He managed to do it, but didn't get any farther. His breathing was more like gasps, like his lungs weren't accepting the fact that Ichigo was still trying to fight, but Ichigo looked up when Grimmjow stood before him.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shirt and raised him up so they were face to face, and gave him one good punch, then started an endless myriad of blows to the head. Grimmjow laugh was just devilish, he was really enjoying this!

Sora turned to me, "How can you just stand here and watch?!"

"You can't stop him!" I demanded.

"I can try!" he tried to pull away.

"NO!" I tightened my grip and hung my head, "I can't... let you..."

"What?" Sora asked.

"I can't let you!" I chocked. "He'll kill you, even if I did ask him not to... he'd kill you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Sora..." I raised my head, and could feel those betraying tears again.

Grimmjow did an uppercut, then after Ichigo was in over 50 feet into the air and kicked him toward the ground.

"I'm going..." I said tripping Sora and flash stepped to the large 'hole' where Ichigo smashed into the railing and jumped up, caught him, and slammed into the ground.

"Tch. You call that a Bankai? Don't disappoint me, Shinigami! It seems that the only thing your Bankai increases is your frickin' speed! Am I right?!"

"I guess he didn't see me..." I grunted as I sat up with Ichigo on top of me. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I should have done something sooner..."

"Kyde... why did you...?"

I helped him up and caughed a little from the dust, "Do it, Ichigo."

He looked at me a little confused, but nodded and turned his head towards the sky. "Get back."

I nodded and flash stepped towards about six feet away.

The dust started to settle a little, but Ichigo was ready. "Getsuga-TENSHOU!!" Ichigo sent his attack straight at Grimmjow, and he tried to block with two arms across his chest. The attack hit him dead on and caused the air to explode.

Ichigo was breathing even heavier and harder now, as well as barely standing.

Grimmjow was obviously injured now, and pissed. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he lowered his arms. "Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move, Shinigami."

He was smiling! And an diabolical one at that!

Ichigo returned it with the same smile, "Am I still disappointing you, Arrancar?"

Grimmjows laugh matched his smile, "Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say that there is a reason to kill you."

Ichigo jurked, but just barely. _'Ichigo, what are you smirking about? You seem pretty sure of yourself.'_

_'Is that... him?! Can I hear him?'_ I thought.

_'Wait... just a bit longer.' _Ichigo thought, putting a hand over his left eye.

_'Am I hearing their conversation?_'

_'Ha, how far do you think you can get on your own?!'_

_'Damn, he's barely injured. Is that all a direct hit with Getsuga-Tenshou will do to him? The black Getsuga-Tenshou was originally his technique. If I use it, will he appear more quickly? At best, I can get off two or three more before he takes over. What do I do?'_

_'Don't do it, Ichigo.' _I thought to myself, it was obvious he couldn't hear my thoughts... but what did Grimmjow now think of my appearance here? Did he even care? I looked to my right, there was a human over there, a girl from school... Orihime's friend. She could see us, just like Sora... who was standing over to my left.

"Don't space out on me, Shinigami!" Grimmjow said.

"Don't do it, don't let him Ichigo." I said low.

Ichigo turned his head slightly, but I was on his left side. The side he was covering his eye with. "Don't worry, he's not taunting me."

"I don't mean him, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head more, with a shocked look on his face he looked at me with one eye.

"If you let him out here, I won't be the only one to see, and if you let him out I'm sure Grimmjow'll tell Aizen. But mostly..." I stepped forward, "he might take over completely."

"How did you-?"

"We'll talk later, we have more company." I said looking up.

A gate opened up in the sky and a man stood there.

Ichigo looked up as well.

Grimmjow didn't seem to notice, "Now it's my turn!" he reached for his sword and started to unsheathe it, but the man appeared right behind him as the portal closed.

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow did sheathe his sword, "Tousen!"

"Tousen! He's one of the Captains that left with Aizen."

"He's Kaname Tousen?" I asked, "He's the blind Captain?"

"Why the hell're you here?"

"Why you ask?You really don't know? You take it upon yourself to invade the real world, mobilize five Arrancar and then lose them in battle. You are in violation with your orders. You understand, don't you. Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow." he walked away and did a hand motion, opening a portal. "Come. Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

"Whatever." Grimmjow turned and followed.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Ichigo removed his hand and now his left eye could be seen. His left eye had black tentacles trying to wrap and twist their way across his eye."

Grimmjow stopped. "Shut your ass up. We're going back," he said looking down. "to Hueco Mundo."

"Don't play games with me!! You come here, attack us, and just leave on a whim?! You gotta be frigin' kidding me! Get your ass back here! We're not finished yet!"

"Gimme a break! Me leaving is the only thing that could've saved you, Shinigami! I can tell just by looking at you that that move damages your body. You can only handle two or three more shots."

"What?!" I growled.

"And even if you could fire those off without limits, you still couldn't stand a chance against my released form."

"Released form?" Ichigo repeated.

"Don't go forgetting my name! Just pray you never hear it again! Grimmjow Jaggerjack!! The next time you hear this name, will be your last, Shinigami!" the portal started to close.

"Grimmjow!!" I yelled and made a hand sign. A copy of me appeared from my body and jumped up to the portal just before it closed.

"Kyde!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's alright... Ichigo." I said, creating that copy reminded me of the pain my body was in. "It was... just a copy, a dopplegagger." I fell to one knee.

Ichigo turned to face me, "Are you all right? You shouldn't have shielded me in your condition. I could've taken it!"

"Ichigo!" I yelled. "It's my business what I do with this body, and if I chose to use it to protect someone I care about then I'm going to do it!" I coughed after finishing, "I may be the Protector... but that doesn't mean I can't chose to protect someone ... of my own free will."

Ichigo's legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees. "So, your ok...?"

I nodded.

Just then Renji walked up with Sora, and Ichigo stood. "The Arrancar have returned to Hueco Mundo, hu?" Renji asked.

I nodded.

"Did you win?"

Ichigo looked to the sky, "I lost."

"You dumbass. You're alive, that means you won."

"Don't lie to me. If you were me, you wouldn't say that."

Renji lowered his head.

"I couldn't protect anyone, and I couldn't defeat those who wounded us. I lost." a small silence followed, but Ichigo continued. "Grimmjow..."

"Who exactly was he?" Sora asked, not sure if he should speak.

"Arrancar Number Six... Grimmjow Jaggerjack." I replied and stood. "Let's go... Ichigo, Renji, Sora..." I climbed out of the hole and slumped over. "We shouldn't stay here."

"I'll take you to see Rukia." Ranji said walking off.

Ichigo slowly got out of the hole and we followed behind him, and when he started to flash step we did our best to follow and I carried Sora. When we reached the top of a building where Orihime was healing Rukia I put down Sora.

"I'll see Rukia, then I'll go look for Riku and Kairi." I said walking up behind Orihime. "How is she?"

Orihime hung her head slightly.

I turned and held back tears again. "If only..." I flash stepped before someone saw me crying. "If only I'd've helped her... why didn't I?..."

The portal closed behind me, "So you were going to leave me here after all that?" I asked.

"I knew you'd follow us." Tousen replied and started walking into the darkness.

"He's arrogant." I did my best to show that I wasn't tired, but I'm sure it didn't work. Making dopplegaggers always took a lot of energy, and I didn't have a great supply of that right now.

Grimmjow followed and I was right behind him, I couldn't tell if he didn't reply to me because he was afraid of Tousen, he didn't care, or he was to busy thinking... he was smiling though as if extremely happy about not kicking Ichigo's ass.

Soon we arrived in the same 'room' that I was first brought to Aizen in, and Aizen was sitting up on his throne again, but now the steps weren't there... maybe Aizen could control the rooms arrangement.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow. And welcome to the ranks, Kyde."

* * *

I'm thinging of changing the look of my second form. I have an idea, but I don't know yet.

Anyways 17 pages.


End file.
